1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device that can be used for manufacturing a light-emitting device, specifically, a structure of a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a light-emitting device having a display function has been developed actively. In such light-emitting devices, a light-emitting element is used for a pixel. In a light-emitting device which can display by active matrix driving among the light-emitting devices, a circuit including transistors and the like for driving the light-emitting element is provided, in addition to the light-emitting element. Such a light-emitting device is formed by forming a substrate provided with a circuit and the like, and then, forming a light-emitting element over the substrate as described by Reference 1 (Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-189192).